


In der H'lle by Copinggoggles

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by Copinggoggles]</b>
</p><p>Snapshot in the trenches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In der H'lle by Copinggoggles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.
> 
> *  
> *
> 
> This story contains punctuation errors caused by faulty software on the original site, to be edited later.

[In der H'lle](viewstory.php?sid=60) by [Copinggoggles](viewuser.php?uid=12)

 

  
Summary: Snapshot in the trenches.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  Angst (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 228 Read: 130  
Published: 21 Sep 2005 Updated: 21 Sep 2005

n/a by Copinggoggles

The door to the medical bunker swung open, and a dark-haired man staggered in, carrying a fallen soldier over each shoulder. As more soldiers scurried past in the trench outside, and rifles coughed their staccatto hatred, he set them down on unoccupied slabs. The doctor hurried over, and the man stepped back, allowing him access. A damn good doctor, even if nobody had ever seen his credentials. Still, no one was going to complain. He had healing hands.  
  
'Wo bin ich?' A quavering enquiry from one of the soldiers. The doctor almost dropped his handtowel in shock.  
  
'A German? You brought back a German?' Corporal Crowley met the doctor's clear blue eyes, and shrugged.  
  
'They all look the same under the blood and mud. Besides, not like you to discriminate between souls in need.' Aziraphale shook his head.  
  
' _I_ don't care, but the Captain will have my head for this...' The German spoke up again.  
  
'Wo bin ich?'  
  
'In der Hölle,' answered Crowley. 'In der Hölle.' Aziraphale, weary eyes still on Crowley, said nothing. Crowley felt what might have passed for his heartstrings pull in sympathy for the haggard-looking angel. 'Hey angel.'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'Guess what day it is tomorrow?' Aziraphale looked at the demon blankly.  
  
'Christmas.'

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=60>


End file.
